This invention relates to a film feeding apparatus capable of continuously feeding exposed films to the developing section of an automatic film developing machine.
Generally, when developing films in an automatic film developing machine of a type in which films are fed by a leader, as shown in FIG. 16, the end of a film 121 pulled out of a cartridge 120 is connected to a leader 122 by use of an adhesive tape 124.
The leader 122 is a flexible sheet made of a synthetic resin and having numerous square holes 123 arranged in the longitudinal direction at equal intervals. A sprocket is provided to feed the leader 122 longitudinally toward a film developing section by engaging the square holes 123.
Two rolls of film 121 are connected to one leader 122 at one time, In developing films 121, after inserting the leader 122 and the cartridge 120 into a film-setting chamber in a film insertion box provided in the automatic film developing machine and supporting the cartridge 120 with a cartridge holder, the leader 122 is moved to pull the films 121 out of the cartridges 120 and send them to the film developing section.
If the film-setting chamber is opened while the films are being fed from the film-setting chamber toward the developing section, the films will be exposed to light,
Thus, when developing a large number of films, it was necessary to set films in a film setting chamber only after the former films have been completely fed into the film developing section. Thus, each pair of films may be spaced apart a long distance From the former pair of films when they are fed into the Film developing section. This is not desirable because the capacity of the film developing section is not fully utilized.
In order to solve this problem, an improved film feeding apparatus was disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 63-23155, in which a plurality of film cases are provided in a magazine, spaced apart from one another. The magazine is then set in the film insertion box and the films in the respective film cases are fed one after another toward the developing section.
With a film feeding apparatus which uses such a magazine, it is impossible to add films while developing films. Further, since a plurality of films are developed in a batch, a space is produced between films every time the magazine is replaced with a new one. Thus, the film developing capacity is low.
Moreover, since the magazine is detachably connected to the upper part of the film insertion box, handling is difficult. Also, when connected, a substantial part of the magazine protrudes outward. This leads to an increase in the entire size of the automatic film developing machine and thus an increase in the installation space. Also, if films have to be developed one at a time, the magazine has to be removed. Thus, it is necessary to provide an extra space for storing such removed magazines.